Oh Brother
by cloloveswah
Summary: Collab Everyone at Leopards Den seems happy, love is flourishing between Liv and Thabo and Danny and Alice have never been happier, but one person doesn't share their joy. How much trouble will he cause and will he ever come to accept their way of life?
1. Chapter 1

**Oh Brother**

**COLLAB FIC: Me & Nat :D**

_**Everyone at Leopards Den seems happy, love is flourishing between Liv and Thabo and Danny and Alice have never been happier, but one person doesn't share their joy. How much trouble will he cause and will he ever come to accept their way of life?**_

Daniel Robert Trevanion. Alice smiled contently to herself as she looked down at her beautiful baby boy who was sleeping in her arms. She looked up at Danny, who had his arm over her shoulder, and grinned softly at him as he smiled back, squeezing her shoulder gently. Just a small distance ahead of them the Christening party was in full swing and the usual grass that sat between the house and the animal hospital had been replaced by people, banners and all the other connotations that arrived with celebrations.

Danny looked down at his son before gently trailing a finger down his soft cheek. His son was so, so beautiful. His carbon copy of his mother's eyes, his dark hair that resembled his mother's sticking up in small tufts and then of course his own facial features – well according to Alice and everyone else anyway! He was perfect.

The christening had gone without a hitch and Daniel had behaved like a little saint – except for trying to steal the vicar's glasses, but that just made the Christening all that more special – and it also proved the young lad was a comedian already!

"It's a shame Evan couldn't make it." Danny murmured pressing a kiss to Alice's cheek as she leaned further back into him.

"Yeh it is." Alice replied as her gaze fell onto Thabo and Liv. She sighed and smiled a little wider; they were so cute! She watched as they danced and had fun, every now and then they'd look around before sharing a quick kiss. "Least we have nearly all the family here."

"Yeh." Danny smiled as he saw Rosie and Max walking over. Rosie adored Daniel and had even nicknamed him DJ for short which had touched both Danny and Alice. "And everyone's happy..."

"Yep... Liv and Thabo seem really happy and settled. He's a good lad you know Danny." Alice told him, the tone of her voice adding a secret meaning, a meaning that Danny fully understood.

"I know." Danny admitted, "I like him. He's one of the family and as long as Liv's happy and he doesn't hurt her I don't mind them having a relationship. She's growing up." He smiled before looking down at his wife, he was happy to be greeted by a quick kiss upon the lips.

It was at such a point Rosie and Max finally reached them. Rosie began to coo over Daniel immediately and was more than happy to take him upon Alice's offer. Danny and Alice watched in awe as they watched brother and sister bond. Max seemed happy to, watching Rosie bonding with the small boy. As Rosie and Max got caught up in their own conversation, Danny turned to Alice.

"Do you want a drink?" Danny murmured.

"Sure, I'll come with you." She whispered back, before raising her tone once more, "I'm sure Rosie won't mind holding her little brother whilst we grab a drink!"

"Definitely not! Go!" Rosie beamed, "Though be warned, I may kidnap him, he is seriously so cute! Oh and so, so gorgeous... obviously Alice's genes!"

Danny and Alice rolled their eyes before wandering off hand in hand however neither could have been prepared for what happened next...

_(Meanwhile as all of this is happening...)_

Liv looked up towards Thabo, meeting his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. She smiled and tightened her hold of him, snaking her arms even further around his neck. She looked around and saw Alice had her eye on them. She sighed, ok so Alice didn't mind but didn't make it any better or easier!

"Thaaaabooo?" Liv smirked drawing out his name.

"Yeeeeeeees?" Thabo replied mocking her slightly.

"How about we go out of the way of the party for you know um... some air." She grinned making quotation marks with her fingers in the air.

"I like you're thinking!" Thabo beamed as Liv took his hand and dragged down to the trees where all they thought would be quiet...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 - Nat**_

"Thabo! Get Off!" Liv Giggled as Thabo pushed her up against a tree. He placed his lips on hers as he led a trail of kisses down her neck. She shuddered as he rubbed his hand up against her waist.

"Liv...i Love you..." Thabo said quietly as the remained close. Thabo shifted Liv's Skirt up slightly. Liv gasped Thabo's name before a Shout echoed through the small moonlit Copy they were in.

"OI! GET YOUR HANDS OF MY SISTER!"

Liv and Thabo spun round as Evan came up in full force and punched Thabo square in the Face.

"THABO!" Liv cried as he fell to the floor with a loud Thud.

"THABO!"

Danny and Alice immediately shot up and ran to where the cry had come from. As They arrived They Saw Thabo flat out on the floor, Liv shouting the odds at Evan, and Evan just looking rather pleased with himself.

"What the Bloody hell is going on!" Alice cried as she ran to Thabo's side.

"Ask Thabo!" Evan said as he rubbed his fist.

"Ask The crazy dude that just hit me!" Thabo cried, a hand to his mouth.

"DON'T call me crazy!" Evan Shouted as he flung forward again.

Danny grabbed Evans Arms and held him back tightly.

"This is Enough! Liv Take Thabo back to the house..."

"Alice?"

"NOW!" She snapped applying her "Mums-the-boss" Voice.

As Liv and Thabo skulked away Danny and Alice turned to a riled Evan.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Danny said angrily.

"That's not like you Evan!" Alice added

"He was Shaggin' her Danny! My Sister! And That Criminal!"

Alice rolled her eyes and Exhaled loudly.

"Evan...Thabo is a good man..."

"He's a boy...a pathetic Little Boy..."

Danny gripped Evans shoulder and dragged him back to the house with Alice in tow.

"You're nearly 21 years old...why act so childish! Couldn't you have spoken to him!"

"If he touches my sister again i'll kill him."

"Really? No you won't don't make empty threats." Alice said catching up with them.

Evan stopped and turned to Alice.

"What do you know? Who are you? My mother?"

Alices face dropped as she stood speechless.

"No ...i didn't think so." Evan finished before storming off.

Danny watched on as Evan stormed into the direction of Fatani's. He placed an arm around Alice.

"I don't know what's got into that boy..."

Alice placed an arm around his waist.

"Let's get back to Daniel." Alice whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite Danny's best and most gallant efforts to talk to Alice and console her, eventually she had snapped and told him in a final tone to leave it before walking off from him. He sighed and shook his head. She needed some time to calm down that's all; for pities sake, he needed time to calm down! Anger seeped through him as he thought of all that had just happened... what was wrong with Evan? He'd never been like that, never and he'd always liked Alice. So why had me made such a nasty remark? Such a cheap shot? Why would he want to hurt his family?

He noticed Alice walking into Leopards Den with Daniel, he smiled; she'd transformed completely and seemed calm as she handled him delicately as though he was a china doll. He didn't notice Rosie walking up to him.

"Dad?" Rosie's voice broke all of his thoughts, "What's going on? Liv comes back with a bloody Thabo, Alice comes back upset and in a foul mood and you look like you're angry, upset and confused... what's happening?"

Danny sighed and sat down on a chair that was nearby and rested his head in his hands. Rosie sat down on the chair across from him and sat quietly waiting for her father to speak.

"Evan's back." Danny finally admitted lifting his head out of his hands.

"So what?" Rosie asked frowning, it was only when Danny gave her a look that she understood, "What? Evan? Punch Thabo?"

"Yeh... From what I'm going to gather Liv and Thabo had gone off to find a few minutes alone... hell can be hard in this place." Danny added in a slightly bitter tone, "Anyway, Evan found them, convinced Thabo is a bad, sorry, 'pathetic little boy' who's well you know with Liv, decides to just go up to him and punch him with no thoughts of talking... god if Alice and I hadn't got there..." Danny groaned and rubbed his face with his hands. "Oh god, then there's Alice."

"Why? What happened with Alice?" Rosie asked as she tried to take in the fact that Evan had caused all this trouble. Everything had been so great, so happy.

"Well you know Alice and I ran down and she was seeing Thabo, ordered him back to the house with Liv and stuff. I was you know kind of sorting Evan out and he made a threat... Alice told him not too and then." Danny grimaced. "He fired a cheap, nasty shot at her."

Rosie bit her lip. Ok, so Alice was not her mother biologically, nor was she Evan's or Liv's either, but Alice meant a lot to Rosie. She was close to her step-mother despite the fact she barely saw her these days with the hum-drum of university life, but Alice was there for all of them, loved them all. Rosie felt anger seeping through her... Evan knew as well as anyone how understanding Alice was! "What did he say?"

"Rosie..." Danny began but was cut off by Rosie.

"Now Dad!" Rosie insisted. He sighed and looked up to meet his daughter's eyes.

"His exact words... what do you know? Who are you? My mother?" Danny closed his eyes, "Of course, Alice made no reply... then he said no... I didn't think so."

Rosie stood up and looked around, fists clenched tightly, her eyes showed just how angry she was.

"Where the hell is he?" Rosie asked through gritted teeth. Danny stood up and shook his head.

"Rosie, I don't know, headed for Fatani's not that he's going to get much there considering Fatani is here." Danny sighed.

"I'll..."

"Rosie please! Stop! Look... just leave it for tonight yeh? There's enough gone on without you adding to it. This was meant to be a happy day!" Danny shook his head. "I'm off to see Alice... she doesn't profess at all to be mother to any of you but..."

"I know, I get it..." Rosie assured him in a soft tone. "But dad, his opinion isn't shared..." Danny gave her a surprised look. "Dad, Alice is amazing and if Evan can't see that then that's up to him but I love her as my mum Dad."

"Your words would mean a lot to her Rosie." Danny said to his daughter softly as his eyes welled up slightly.

"Go see to her." Rosie smiled giving her dad a hug, "I'll see to Liv and Thabo."

Danny nodded and walked off. Rosie sighed as she watched him walk away. Her poor dad and her poor baby brother too. Daniel's christening pretty much ruined. Rosie shook her head as the anger began to return... she needed Liv!

(x)

Liv was dabbing at Thabo's cut with an antiseptic wipe, he was wincing with pain, grumbling and moaning at her. She simply laughed and carried on cleaning him up.

"I'm sorry..." Liv mumbled as she finally finished and began to put everything away.

"It's not your fault your brother is crazy." Thabo replied watching her as she took the latex gloves off. She threw them in the bin along with the wipe.

"Wonder where the boy wonder is!" Liv sighed as she moved next to Thabo and wrapped her arms around his waist. He returned the favour and pressed a kiss into her hair.

"Dad thinks he's gone Fatani's." Rosie said as Thabo and Liv turned round. "He told me not to do anything but..."

"But what exactly?" Thabo asked frowning realising Rosie had a hidden agenda and something serious on her mind.

"Look," Rosie said sitting down. "Evan didn't stop at hitting you Thabo, he hit out at Alice, not physically but verbally, nasty, cheap remark."

"What did he say?" Liv asked angrily.

Rosie sighed before beginning to fill Liv and Thabo in on all that her father had just told her. As the anger in the room began to grow it became painfully obvious that Evan was not going to get away with it. As the three young people began to plot and plan their revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

"Excuse me."

Evan got Buhles attention.

"Might i have a drink please?"

"Haven't you had enough?"

"I'll be the judge of that..." Evan mumbled rudely

"Right...i want you out please."

"when i'm finished."

"Now! You're barred!"

"Where's Fatani? He'll get me..."

Just at that point Fatani, followed by Dupe walked into the bar.

"Evan! Welcome back brother!"

"Fatani! Finally a man i recognise!"

"Cedric." Buhle whispered harshly.

"Buhlena darling hold on...we're in the middle..."

"He's barred."

Evan raised his eyebrow at Buhle.

"You need to teach your bar staff leeway Fatani mate."

Fatani frowned at Evan.

"Brah back off...thats my girlfriend..."

Dupe Scoffed and grabbed Evan by the shoulder.

"We're going...now." Dupe said dragging him out.

When there were outside the bar, Dupe forcefully pushed Evan into the Jeep.

"I dunno what your problem is today...but you upset a looooot of people."

Evan scoffed.

"Like who!"

"Liv and Thabo for starters! Buhle and No Fatani ,Then Alice, Danny...i mean for godsakes Evan it was Daniels christening!"

"Who?" Evan snapped questioningly

"Don't be an Arse..."

Suddenly Evan went quiet.

"It was his christening?"

"Yuh..."

Evan looked up at Dup.

"Why weren't i invited?" he asked a hint of remorse in his voice.

"They tried...couldn't getta 'old of you..."

Evan stayed silent as Dup drove them both back to Leopards Den.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice was stood watching Daniel sleeping in his cot. He was all nice and snugly, innocent to the goings on around him. She sighed, at least he didn't know how his Christening had turned out... that was sure to be one story to tell him. Alice gazed at him gently, a small smile on her lips despite the heartbreak and pain she felt inside her. Evan's blow had knocked her for six. She'd never had any problem with Evan. She sighed and looked down at her son. He had such a look of Danny...

Danny took a deep breath before opening the door to his and Alice's room quietly. He stood for a few moments observing Alice talking to Daniel, before slowly closing the door steadily and making his way towards her. The minute he reached her he wrapped his arms around her waist and looked over her shoulder at a sleeping Daniel. He couldn't help but smile.

Alice leant back into her husband slightly; right now she needed him more than ever. She knew she shouldn't have snapped at him earlier, he didn't deserve it... he generally never did.

"Alice..." Danny murmured.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you." She replied, "It wasn't fair."

"Don't apologize, it's me who should be... I shouldn't have let him say that to you..." Danny whispered his cheek catching hers as he spoke.

"It's true though isn't it?" Alice exclaimed, her voice high pitched and emotional. "I'm nothing to them." She whispered hoarsely. Danny shook his head and spun her round to face him before pulling her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Alice, it's not true at all, and you're not nothing neither." Danny reassured her, "Alice... you may not be their mother biologically, but I know that they see you as their mother in every other respect."

"Yeh right..." Alice mumbled into his chest.

"It's true!" Danny insisted. "Honestly Alice, you mean a lot to all of them, especially Rosie. She adores you. Liv's not far behind either! And Evan... well, maybe there's other reasons for Evan? He's been fine about us til now..."

Alice nodded and bit her lip. She had her ideas but she wasn't about to spill them to Danny, he'd go crazy and it would kill him if they were true.

"We should get to sleep; Daniel won't be asleep for long." Alice told him, Danny nodded before taking her face into his hands. She looked up at him with sad eyes.

"It'll be ok Alice... I promise." Danny whispered.

"I know." Alice replied as he caught her lips with his. She smiled at him before the pair crawled into bed.

(x)

Dupe pushed Evan into the house. Evan had been quite quiet on the way home. Dupe stopped him in the kitchen.

"You want to think of your actions boy." Dupe warned him, "It's not right to come here and cause trouble in the way you have tonight."

"Well... they coulda tried harder..." Evan slurred banging his fist off the table. "And I show Thabo!"

"EVAN!" Dupe shouted as a door opened. Danny stood at the door in his shorts and t-shirt, too say he didn't seem overly joyous to see Evan was an understatement. In fact, livid would probably be the word.

"I brought him home man." Dupe said.

"Home?" Danny asked angrily through gritted teeth, "You give me one good reason why he should stay here after all the trouble he's caused tonight!"

Evan remained silent but glared at Danny. The glare only infuriated the usually calm Danny and immediately he walked forward a step.

"Come on, a good reason!" Danny demanded directing his outburst at Evan. Evan looked down away from his step-father's angry tone. He'd never seen Danny so outraged, well not with his family anyway.

"He's your step-son." Dupe added shocked by Danny's outburst.

"It's a good job too... tomorrow though Evan you have a lot of apologizing to do."

"Why should I?" Evan slurred once more.

"Why should you?" Danny bellowed before quietening down again, he glanced back in his room at Alice who was still fast asleep. "You've upset your sister, punched Thabo, annoyed Rosie, no doubt caused trouble at the bar and next time why don't you just rip Alice's heart out? I'm sure it would hurt less!"

Evan looked up towards Danny before gulping and nodding slightly. Danny gave no emotion and as Dupe walked forward he immediately walked back into his room closing the door tightly shut. Danny leant against his door and rubbed his face with his hands before walking over to Alice's side of the bed and to where Daniel was sleeping. He watched the both of them and smiled his bad temper long forgotten... but for how long?


	6. Chapter 6

Daniel awoke around 4am and Alice crept out of bed to get a bottle from the kitchen. As she opened the fridge door she heard a voice behind her.

"Tea?"

Alice gasped before dropping the bottle in her hand as it hit the floor with a loud clatter.

"What the!"

She spun around to see Thabo sat there a bag of frozen peas on his black eye.

"Thabo! What the bloody hell are ya doin?" Alice whispered hoarsely.

"Sorry! Was just offering you a tea!"

Alice exhaled.

"I mean what are you doing up at 4 in the morning?" Alice said picking up the bottle and placing it in the sink.

"I could ask you the same..." he replied flipping the frozen peas over and placing them back on his eye.

"I have a baby!"

"I have a sore eye."

Alice placed the new bottle on the side and walked over to him. She sat in the chair opposite and lifted his chin gently before turning his face to the light. She squinted slightly as the purple-green bruise had formed a nice ring around Thabo's Right eye and across the bridge of his nose accompanied with a small deep crimson cut.

"It's nasty."

"Feels it..." he grumbled. "Tell me...has he always been that crazy?"

Alice bit her lip.

"I'm sure its nothing personal...he was a bit off with me too."

"A bit off? Rosie told me what he said he was out of order Alice! We're part of the family too aren't we?"

"Well yea...but..."

"Then we've got just as much right as he has..."

Alice bit her lip sheepishly before getting up and walking to the sideboard to finish of Daniels bottle.

"Sorry for snapping." Thabo said a little later.

"Its fine...i don't know whats got into Evan...but im sure it will all be sorted soon."

"It better...Cos i wanna marry Olivia and i'm going to...with that nutters blessing or not."

"Come on stop it..."Alice said as she heard a cry from the bedroom. "I should get on...night Thabo...just remember...take it easy yea?"

He nodded and flung the peas back in the freezer before skulking off to bed. Alice finished the bottle and walked to their room.

Little did either of them know that the whole conversation had been overheard...


	7. Chapter 7

By the time 9am came around everyone was awake and bustling around the house. Danny had finished at the animal hospital and was now ambling around with Daniel in his arms as he fed him. Charlotte was sat doing her homework with some help from Rosie, Liv and Thabo were sat close to one another talking discreetly. Dupe grumbled before sitting down beside Max as Caroline and Nomsa rushed around serving breakfast.

Alice looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed before looking down at the sink leaning on it slightly. Today wasn't going to be pleasant, she could sense it. Well anyone with half a brain could sense it.

"You got to walk out there at some point Trevanion." Alice murmured to herself before taking a deep breath and walking out, Evan was just walking to the bathroom and barged past her rudely as she walked out.

"Evan!" Alice shouted angrily before being greeted with a slammed door. She clenched her fists before walking into the kitchen.

"Alice?" Danny asked worriedly looking at her livid expression, everyone had heard the shout of Evan and then the slamming of a door but no one knew quite what had happened.

"Let's just get on with breakfast." Alice snapped. Everyone nodded and began to eat. Danny who had already eaten earlier on kept his eye on Alice. Olivia finished at the same time as Thabo, she excused herself but not without cooing over Daniel. Danny smiled.

"Here take him for a while."

Liv grinned and looked to Alice who nodded with a soft smile. She beamed and looked up to Thabo who smiled back, both went to sit in the front room where it was quieter.

"Right... I'm going too... I dunno." Alice finished weakly before standing up, putting her plate on the side and walking away outside. Danny sighed and stood up and followed her. Rosie looked across to Max.

"Rosie..." Max began.

"I'm sick of him! He's upset her again!" Rosie grumbled.

Max sighed and wrapped an arm around her.

"Let's just wait til we get the full story eh?" Max smiled.

Rosie nodded and rested her head on his arm. Why did Evan have to turn up like this?

(x)

"Alice!" Danny shouted. "Alice!"

Alice continued walking until she reached the fountain as Danny jogged to reach her.

"Alice." Danny finally said for a final time softly. He stood behind her as she stared at the fountain.

"Why?" Alice asked quietly.

"Alice, what happened? Why did you shout at Evan earlier? What did he do?" Danny asked her.

Alice bit her lip as she turned to face Danny; she didn't want to cause a rift between them, Evan had a problem with her, fair enough, it didn't mean he and Danny had to fall out. Besides, Danny had far too much stress as it was, too much on his plate. She sighed and shook her head.

"Nothing... I wanted to talk to him, try and you know talk it through." Alice lied, "I don't want to cause any rift between you and him." She said, well that was kind of true! She wasn't fully lying... just not telling the full truth either.

Danny looked at her and shook his head.

"And he walked away?" Danny asked.

"Yeh, I tried to shout him back, it came out wrong... he's probably hung over." Alice countered. She sighed and walked closer to Danny.

"Probably... as long as you're ok." Danny said worriedly.

"I'm fine." Alice smiled walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He leant down and held her around her waist tightly, she buried her face into his neck as he kept his too close to hers. Both their eyes were closed as both began to sway and murmur quietly to one another.

(x)

Evan stood by the far end of the veranda... so she'd gone running to Danny eh? Told him all, grassed him up? Probably wanted to rip them apart. He scowled to himself before taking one last look at Danny and Alice. He stomped off angrily into the house and caught sight of Liv and Thabo laughing, sat close as they played with Daniel.

Evan shook his head and walked into the kitchen where he was greeted by Rosie...


	8. Chapter 8

Evan sighed as yet another disgruntled family member yanked him to one side.

"What?"

"Don't you what me! What did you do to Alice?"

"Oh back Rosie ok!"

"No! Is this what your mum would have wanted? You to tear the family apart?"

"Don't you dare bring mum into this!"

"Sarah wanted us to all stick together!"

"YEA! So why was i sent and made to stay in England, why when Liv came back with Alice, Charlotte and Gran did they not stay! We were meant to stick together! But now the family is breaking apart! And it's not my doing!"

Rosie pulled away, taken slightly in shock as she looked at her grown step brother.

"So thats what all this is about."

"Dont Rosie...just...just don't." Evan said quietly

"You didn't want Liv and Gran to come back."

"No! I didn't want Thabo and Alice to Force them to go back!"

"They didn't!"

"how do you know? You're Never here!"

Rosie stared at the man in front of her.

She didn't recognise this Evan.

This Evan was a broken man.

"Evan...i'm sorry i've no idea you felt like that."

He slumped into the chair.

"No one tried to get in contact...no one wanted too...i assumed they didn't care."

"They Did...they Do care...we all do...Danny and Alice.."

"Alice doesn't...she's quite happy to set up her own family with Danny and Baby Daniel..."

"Alice Loves you Like a son...Like she Loves Daniel."

"Oh Come on! You didn't see the way she Grassed me up To Danny!"

"She didn't grass you up! She wouldn't! You need to Give Alice AND Thabo a Break!"

"Thabo has stolen my Sister and Alice has Stolen the best thing ive got to a Dad!"

"Oh My God! You are acting like a spoilt Child! You're 21!"

"I've got a lot of issues!"

"No Kidding!"

"I thought you were okay with everything!"

"How would you know! You're Never..."

"Here...yea i get it..."

Evan stood up and walked over to the fridge to poor him some orange juice.

"Evan...things change...the past is the past...but people are never forgotten."

"All i know is that when i needed you, Liv, Danny...none of you were there..."

"We were! A Phone call away!"

"Exactly!"

"We never phoned you because we all thought you wanted to be left alone, set your own life up...when you left to look after your dad...we thought that was it...I never thought you'd actually leave Africa Evan."

"Well i did..."

"And now you're back! So why can't you just make it a happy place like it used to be?"

"Because stupid outsiders are changing everything."

"What? Alice? Thabo?"

"They've changed everything..."

"They haven't."

"Danny and Mum never had kids..."

"Because your mum never wanted to!"

"Danny's too old..."

"Now you're beginning to sound like dup."

"Great..."

"look Evan." Rosie begun softly sitting down opposite him "Families change and develop, they grow and branch off into so many different directions and create their own families..."

Evan sighed and downed the rest of his orange juice.

"Where are you going?"

"I dunno...anywhere away from here."


	9. Chapter 9

Thabo sighed as he leant on the pen, admiring the zebra that had been brought in earlier that week with some form of leg injury. He was almost ready to release back into the wild; just three more days of antibiotics according to Danny. Thabo watched him as he moved around, nibbling at bits of hay as he continued in his normal care-free life. Thabo shook his head.

"Wish my life was as care-free as yours..." Thabo murmured to the zebra.

"Well, he does have lions to think about..."

Thabo spun round and blushed slightly as he saw Liv stood there. She smiled as she saw him and walked towards him, standing beside him and looking into the pen.

"He's getting better huh?" Liv said softly as the zebra wandered up to her, nosily trying to poke his nose through the wiring. She laughed and tickled his nose gently. "He's soft for a wild one."

"Danny said that." Thabo grinned, "He really is a character though... taken a distinct liking to Alice!"

"Really?" Liv laughed, "Why?"

"He stalks her... like seriously, whinnies when she comes in, then his eyes remain on her and moves in his pen so she's always like you know in his eyeline... it's seriously amusing!"

"I bet! Being stalked by a zebra!" Liv giggled.

"Yeh, I mean Danny tried to tell him to back off Alice is his but you know I don't think he's scared of Danny..." Thabo laughed and Liv once again giggled. It was then he realised the zebra was now interested in Liv. "Hey! You can stop looking at Liv too Mr Jack! She's mine! You little ladies man!"

Liv shook her head and rested her head on his upper arm. He laughed and kissed the top of her head gently – he wasn't going to let Evan come between them... no way!

(x)

Evan grunted as he downed the drink at the B&B in town. Since being barred from Fatani's he'd decided he'd buy the slightly more expensive stuff at the B&B. The small bar there was empty, Fatani had all the custom but at least he got served.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" The barman asked as Evan flung his eleventh bottle down clumsily.

"No." Evan replied resting his head on his arms as the barman handed him another unsure drink.

"Woah! Wait man!"

Max walked forward and pushed the drink away from Evan. He looked at the barman and handed him a letter.

"Came to Leopards Den instead of here, stupid postman..." He then looked at Evan, "Come on, let's get you home!"

"Home... Pfft." Evan grumbled before standing up, Max rolled his eyes as the pair made their way to the car Max was driving. Evan fell into it – Max bit his lip as he started the car and began to drive.

(x)

Alice was stood flicking through a magazine when Rosie walked into the kitchen. Danny was sat down feeding Daniel, having quick ten minutes with his son before he had to rush back to the animal hospital. Rosie noticed Alice looked down, yet her dad didn't seem to be bothered. She shook her head, Evan had definitely got the wrong end of the stick, whatever he'd done that warranted Alice grassing him up hadn't been revealed and it seemed unlikely that it would.

Rosie wandered over to Alice and began to cast her eyes over the magazine. Alice smiled at her and moved over slightly so she could join her in looking at it.

"Ah we falling asleep?" Danny asked Daniel, Alice turned round and smiled softly at Danny who stood up and began to walk into their room.

"Alice..." Rosie began as her father left the room.

"Yeh?" Alice replied as she flicked the page of the magazine.

"What happened with Evan?" Rosie asked her softly.

"Nothing." Alice replied immediately keeping her eyes well and truly fixed on the magazine. Rosie sighed.

"I knew you wouldn't have grassed him up to Dad..." Rosie murmured leaning on the side.

"What?" Alice asked standing up straight, "Of course I didn't... I don't want to tear them apart, if he has a problem with me then it should stick with me."

"I know that... Evan doesn't quite get it..." Rosie replied shaking her head.

"Can we talk about something other than Evan?" Alice asked in exasperation, "Every conversation has led to him today and to be honest as much as I love him there's only so much someone can take."

Rosie watched Alice walk away from her and across the room before leaning on a chair. Rosie knew that it had a double meaning... she wasn't just sick of hearing Evan, she was sick of Evan. Of course it was understandable, Alice should have been resting, getting her energy back and having fun with her newborn child... instead she was contending with stress and worry and a disgruntled stepson who blamed her for all his problems. Her and Thabo anyway.

"Ok... but Alice, we don't all share his views you know." Rosie admitted softly, her cheeks warmed slightly. Alice looked at her intently. "Me, Liv and Thabo, we all think a lot of you... you're always there for us and you've done a lot for us all and we love you for that... if Evan can't see what you've done for dad and the family then that's his problem..."

Alice's eyes filled, she gulped and nodded walking up to Rosie and wrapping her arms around her. Rosie smiled and hugged Alice back.

"Thank you..." Alice whispered, "It does mean a lot."

"So... me, you, shopping day in Jo'Burg... when?" Rosie asked laughing as Charlotte walked in to the kitchen and sat down.

"Soon! We really do need to go." Alice agreed as Danny walked back out, Daniel still in his arms.

"I can't put him down..." Danny admitted sheepishly as he and Alice sat down together. Alice sighed and nudged him gently. She looked across to Rosie and both shared a look before going back to what they were doing.


	10. Chapter 10

Evan sat throwing pebbles into the river in front of him. He didn't get why everything had changed so much. He wasn't even sure why it bothered him so much...all he knew is, was that it did. Thabo stood a little way away from him. He sucked in, exhaled and prepared himself. He stumbled forward and Joined Evan at the river's edge.

"Alright mate?" He said sitting down.

"what do you want?" Evan replied angrily

"Just wanted...i dunno...you looked alone."

Evan frowned and threw a rather large pebble into the water.

"You shouldn't really do that you know...it's kinda damaging to the fish in the river bed." Thabo pointed out sheepishly.

"Mate I've been in this area a lot longer than you have...and i've worked with animals with Danny a lot longer than you have so ...don't tell me what i already know."

Thabo scoffed.

"What is with you!"

"Excuse me?"

"You're so crabby...all the time!"

"You've never met me so you know nothing about me!"

"Oh right! But you know everything about me! I'm trying with you Evan! I don't get what i've done! Is it that i'm dating Liv? Am i not good enough for her?"

Evan remained silent.

"And what's your beef with Alice? You and her used to be Close Danny said..."

Evan saw red.

"Oh! I see! So been talking to Danny behind my back have you!"

"What? Oh Man i Can't be Bothered with you Evan...Park off eh?"

Evan Stood up and stormed off back to the house. Thabo Sighed and picked a pebble up skimming it across the water.

Evan stomped up the veranda.

"EVAN!"

He stopped and turned around to see Liv running up to him.

"Livia..."

There was an awkward silence.

"How are you?" Evan begun.

Olivia cleared her throat.

"Erm...yea ok thanks."

"Haven't seen much of you..."

Liv shook her head.

"So...erm...Up to much today?"

Liv shook her head.

Evan shut his eyes tight, walked forward and wrapped his arms around his sister. Liv stood frozen unsure of what to make of his action.

"I missed you Livia."

Liv wrapped her arms around him.

"I missed you too..."

They pulled apart as Liv looked deep into her brothers deep blue eyes, a slightly duller shade. He'd lost his sparkle.

"Whats happened to you Evan?" Liv said softly.

"Nothing...nothings happened to me everything is changed!"

"No it hasn't! You Like Alice, the only new person and he's a nice guy!"

"Don't tell me who i Like Liv! Can't you See? Alice has come in a Split us apart split Danny from the rest of his Family! I promised mum we'd stick together, I promised mum i'd take care of you!"

"I don't need taking care of Evan! I'm a big girl now! I'm an adult!"

"You didn't stay...you came for one day and you didn't stay...you left London with Alice, and Gran and Charlotte...to come back here..."

"You had your girlfriend Melissa?"

"Meredith..."

"What happened to her?"

Evan shrugged.

"Nothing...we split...thats all."

"Evan...is this why you're in a mood?"

"Shut up Liv! I thought you'd understand!"

Evan stormed up the steps as Liv called after him.

"EVAN!"

He stormed into the hallway before pausing at the door seeing the scene in front of him...


	11. Chapter 11

Thabo came in through the back and smiled as he sat down beside Danny who was currently cradling Daniel. Alice was laughing heartily as she leant upon Danny's back slightly, sharing numerous jokes with Rosie. Danny and Charlotte were laughing too as they listened to Alice's teasing of Rosie and Max and even Nomsa and Caroline were amused. Dupe was sat near Danny too; every now and then he would talk to Daniel.

"Here Dupe take him." Danny smiled at his friend who happily, yet slightly gingerly took the small boy into his arms. Danny watched as he saw Dupe transform from a gruff Afrikaner into a doting, soft as butter granddad.

The kitchen was alive with humour, laughter and general chatter amongst the family when suddenly the doors flung upon with a loud, crashing thud. The room fell into a deadly silence as everyone turned to face the culprit. Alice looked down and bit her lip before glancing across to Daniel. She couldn't help but smile at his face, the small frown set in his features was so Danny.

"Plenty to smile about eh?" Evan growled, "Look at you all, sat in here laughing, joking!"

"What's wrong with that?" Charlotte asked innocently, not quite comprehending the enormity of the situation. Dupe quickly decided to make a hasty get-a-way with Daniel, he knew that neither Danny nor Alice would want him here with Evan's current mood.

"What's wrong with it? Are you having me on? Everything is different and it's all yours, you're stupid mum's and Thabo's fault! The family is now split and..."

Before Evan could continue he was met with an irate Alice who had jumped out of her seat. Danny was stunned by how quickly she had moved into protect her daughter and everyone else was watching with a fearful expression as Alice's body tensed. One look at her upset daughter topped it off.

"Don't you ever, ever shout at my daughter Evan! I don't care who you are, you don't shout at her like that. You might have a problem with me, but you do not bring her into it got it?" She warned, a deathly threat was told through her eyes.

"She's part of you." Evan replied squaring up to her.

"Damn right she is and I'll do whatever it takes to protect her... and trust me Evan I'm not scared of a man squaring up to me..." Alice told him before turning round she turned to Charlotte and began to comfort her as Danny stood up. By this time fury had hit him, he'd been patiently waiting but Alice had as always fought her own battle.

"Oh look and here's Danny, coming to your rescue! I know you grassed me up this morning! I saw you..." He laughed and put on a high-pitched, loved up voice, "Consoling one another, holding one another close, swaying in one another's arms... I knew you'd grass me up."

"Actually Evan I didn't grass you up, you've just grassed yourself up." Alice replied smoothly as Rosie shook her head, she knew Alice wouldn't have grassed Evan up. Evan's face fell sharply.

"Alice?" Danny asked her but she just continued to look at Evan and so he focussed his attention on Evan. "Why would Alice have a need to grass you up? What the hell have you done?" Danny yelled as his temper began to fray. Evan remained silent. "You best get speaking. What have you done?"

"I..." Evan looked to Alice but she just looked away from him. "I..."

"OUT WITH IT!" Danny bellowed as Evan faltered.

"I... I barged past her this morning!" Evan quickly spurt out as Danny stood staring at him for a moment. The whole room was silent.

"That explains Alice's mood, her cry of Evan..." Rosie murmured.

"I can't believe this..." Danny cried, "For gods sake Evan! What the hell has happened to you? I thought you were a smart, young, well mannered gentleman! Don't you realise what you've done, don't you feel any remorse? You don't go round pushing your family around Evan! You don't push any woman around!"

"I'll do what I want!" Evan shouted back angrily.

"Not under my roof you won't!" Danny growled back, "You either apologize instantly or your get the hell out of here! I'm not having you pushing anyone around, least of all my wife! God Evan, she's just had Daniel!" Danny said in disbelief.

"Daniel..." Evan laughed until he saw Danny's expression. "Fine... Alice look, I'm sorry I shouldn't have barged into you."

"Now get out of my sight." Danny told him pointing harshly to the door. Evan shook his head angrily before stomping off and slamming the door. Danny turned to Alice instantly, "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because Danny if he has a problem with me it should stay with me! I didn't want your relationship screwed up with him as well!" Alice replied.

"Alice..." Danny spoke with a soft tone, "Anyone who has a problem with you, has a problem with me, your problem is my problem."

"Not with your son Danny..." Alice replied weakly as Danny's words hit home.

"Even with my son." Danny told her placing his hands on her hips, "Look Alice, you know I'd lay my life on the line for any of them no matter what they did, and I'd do it for you too but if he does stuff like that you have to tell me... you're body's not fully recovered yet and I don't want you to be in pain or have any accidents."

"He's right Alice." Rosie said standing up and moving over. "I know it's not in you to grass any of us up and we all know that you'll keep our secrets to the grave if we asked you too unless it would directly affect us in a bad way but Evan can't do stuff like that."

"I agree." Liv added.

"Too think I tried making peace with him..." Thabo muttered in disgust. Alice sighed and just nodded.

"Okay."

Danny smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, kissing her hair gently as the family began to talk... however the once happy atmosphere was lost...


	12. Chapter 12

"Evan! EVAN COME ON!"

"Shut up Liv! Leave me Alone!"

"You're My Brother I Care about you!"

"REALLY?"

"Yea! Really..."Liv said taking his arm.

Evan swung round and pushed Liv to the floor.

"Get off me...and leave me alone..." Evan snapped before storming off.

Liv got up and rapidly brushed herself down.

"Where are you going?"

"To Get Hammered!" Evan shouted as he stormed off.

Alice was laid on the bed, eyes closed listening to the soothing sound of her small son breathing quickly but quietly. She heard the door open and then Close before feeling a small pressure on the side of the bed. She slowly opened her eyes to see Danny stood peering over her.

"Ok?" he whispered.

She nodded.

"I'm sorry for Evans..."

"Don't Danny please...just don't bother..."

Danny looked away sheepishly.

"Oh...no look i didn't mean it like that i just mean...let's talk about something other than him..."

Danny nodded and placed a hand on Alice's side. He Leant down and placed a kiss on her lips.

"You're amazing you know that?"

Alice, with her eyes still closed, smiled.

"I know." She said before giggling.

Just then their bedroom door flew wide open as Liv ran in.

"Danny! Alice! I think Evan's going to Do Something Stupid!"

"For Gods SAKE!" Alice cried. She pushed Danny of the bed and stood up rapidly before storming out the door.

"ALICE?" Danny called after her, Liv followed behind as Caroline and Dup came out of the lounge to see the chaos.

"ALICE!" Danny grabbed her wrist but she snatched it back.

"NO Danny! I've had enough! I'm gunna sort him out once and For ALL!" Alice shouted

"ALICE!"

Danny, Liv, Thabo and Dup all ran after her as she jumped into the Jeep and sped off.

"I'm gunna Kill Evan..i actually am!" Danny growled.

"Come on Let's go." Thabo said pulling Danny into the jeep.

Liv ran down as he turned over the engine.

"Thabo...be careful." She whispered placing a kiss on his lips.

He nodded as the followed after Alice...


	13. Chapter 13

Alice was well aware that Danny and Thabo were behind her in another Jeep, and she was also well aware that Danny was going to inevitably lecture her later, especially with how she was driving and the speed. She couldn't help it though! She was sick of Evan. She'd never been one for patience but Evan had pushed and pushed and pushed, and there's only so much lee-way you can allow someone before they push you over the edge. She glanced in the mirror and noticed Danny and Thabo were a distance away. Sighing, she swung in Fatani's bar, the place Evan no doubt would be despite his ban.

(x)

"GER'OUTTA MA WAY!"

The four men turned, their eyes harsh and cold. The tallest and by far fattest of them all squared up to Evan, striding forward.

"You what?" The man growled, "You apologize now!"

"Fuck off!" Evan grumbled, before continuing to throw abuse at the men. Soon all four men were surrounding him, all squared up to him as Evan prepared to take him on.

(x)

Alice jumped out the Jeep and rushed her way into the bar, she heard the other Jeep pull up behind but ignored it and continued on her mission, but nothing prepared her for what she would see.

"Oh Evan..." Alice said in a soft tone but full of annoyance and despair, as an air of panic surrounded itself around her. That gang... they'd kill him. As if to prove her thought the ring leader stepped forward.

Alice sprang forward and pushed her petite frame through the wall of men, she threw herself in front of Evan.

"Back off guys..." Alice ordered, standing as tall as she could.

"We'll move you if we need to!" One of more lanky lads laughed, "And have our fun an'all!"

"Evan... go." Alice whispered.

"Fuck off Alice, I can fight my own battles."

"You'll be killed, go!" Alice insisted but Evan only continued to goad them.

"Right, I'll come through you" The ring leader snarled as he raised his fist... Alice closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable to happen and for the darkness she knew would come the minute his knuckleduster contacted with her head. But before she did she called over to the bar where Fatani was stood frozen.

"Fatani, ring the police and an ambulance!"

(x)

Danny and Thabo ran as fast as they could into the bar. Hearts pounding, the beat drumming through their ears. Their breathing was heavy and harsh but it didn't stop them from seeing the situation in front of them. Alice had Evan behind her, protecting him as he goaded the gang.

"Oh no!" Thabo mumbled, "Not that gang!"

Danny shook his head, if anything happened to Alice... god, why couldn't she just leave Evan to fight his own battles? Because she loved them all as though they were her own. It was just her mothering instinct kicking in and her undoubted loyalty to her family that kept them all strong.

Although Danny and Thabo were running to the scene, Thabo suddenly without warning sprang forward, it was then Danny saw the raised fist, Alice's eyes closed, Evan still goading.

"ALICE!" Danny shouted, before lurching forwards himself. He watched as Thabo dived for the older man. The pair went crashing to the ground, fists flying, rolling around. Danny rushed to Alice.

"Alice!" Danny exclaimed, "Are you ok?"

"Fine..." Alice replied.

"Please go back to the Jeep!" Danny pleaded, holding her hands.

"No." Alice argued, "And I won't. Just no Danny! Look I'll be ok." She smiled, kissing his lips quickly before pushing him away slightly.

Danny turned to where Thabo was on the floor, he noticed he had three men on him. Danny shook his head! He just couldn't let that happen! No! He rushed forward and began to pull one of the men off.

"Danny no!" Alice screamed turning her attention away from asking Fatani if he'd rang the police. She rushed forward as she noticed Thabo on the floor, full of blood, barely moving, god, her husband was gonna end up in the same state at this rate. As she rushed forward she came to Thabo's side and peered over.

"Thabo." She murmured trying to get him to focus on her, she noticed Danny had managed to floor two of the men, leaving only two of the runts, she almost smiled, as if he'd managed to knock the ring leader, she must have married a bull dozer!

"LEAVE HIM."

Alice looked up and saw that the runt was up, she ignored him and continued to work on Thabo, he growled angrily and looked around him, so the tall man keeping up defences, then there was the lad on the floor... floored him.

The man steadily rose his gun and aimed, the gun shot rang load and clear as a pained groan and a number of shrieks. The shot was enough to wake the ring leader, who on hearing sirens, gathered his gang and ran quickly leaving a bloody scene of devastation and heart break.


	14. Chapter 14

Alices heart stopped.

She threw her hands to her mouth.

She swallowed hard.

She Stumbled forward falling to the floor as the Gang members pushed past her and left through the door of Fatanis.

She grabbed hold of Danny's T- shirt and pulled him up to her.

"Danny..." She forcefully whispered.

She gulped again.

"Danny?" She croaked, tears spilling down her dusty cheeks.

Danny Lay there, stunned, his Emerald eyes look deep within hers. She saw the pain in his face.

"DANNY!" She screamed as she shook him gently.

"Alice..." he whispered.

Thabo scrambled to his feet and Joined Alice at his side placing his folded T-shirt over the Gun wound in his chest. Fatani came running over.

"Ambulance is on it's way." He said before pushing the small crowd that had now gathered back away from Danny, Alice and Thabo.

"Alice...Alice!" Thabo said taking her hand. "C'mon we gotta focus yea? We need to stop this bleeding."

Alice nodded.

Silent.

"We need some more cloth...Evan" Thabo called to him.

He turned his head to Look towards them...bruised and bloodied...stunned.

"Evan! C'mon! Help us!"

Alice saw red.

She stormed over to him and slapped Evan hard across his right cheek.

Evan grabbed his face and bent down.

"YOU! YOU DID THIS!" Alice cried. "YOU SEE THIS! YOU SEE DANNY! THAT'S WHAT YOUR DISTRUCTIVENESS HAS CAUSED!"

Alice wiped an arm across her forehead.

Silence fell across the bar apart from Alice's gentle sniffs.

"You...help us now..." Alice whispered, defeated "Please...Evan..."

3 paramedics ran over to Danny's side as Alice looked deep into Evans eyes before he turned and ran.

She knew she had struck a chord.

It was just a shame Danny had to get hurt to make him realise.


	15. Chapter 15

The paramedics began to hook him up to all sorts of equipment as Alice sat by his head, tears still falling uncontrollably as she stroked his cheek. His eyes were glassy, he groaned before his eyes began to shut.

"No Danny! No!" Alice screamed, "Don't leave me, please! Don't leave me!" She croaked.

"Love... love... you." Danny whispered quietly, forcing himself to look into her eyes.

"I love you too" Alice replied brokenly, stroking his cheek as more tears slipped away from her eyes. "Don't give up Danny! Daniel loves you too."

Danny nodded as he tried to grasp her hands, Alice kept her eyes focussed on his. He fought the urge to close them for as long as he could before involuntary both closed. Alice's sobs grew harsher, she couldn't even speak. She could hear voices around her but nothing made sense anymore.

"Alice..." Thabo murmured, tapping her shoulder, she looked up at him through her watery, dull eyes. He froze a moment as he looked at her. Alice meant a lot to him, she was one of the people who had always been accepting of him and willing to help him in any way, seeing her like this. He'd never seen her look like this. He gulped. "We have to go to hospital. Fatani is going to run down to Leopards Den and tell everyone."

Alice nodded as Thabo helped her up and gently pulled her away from Danny. She sniffed as she tried to hold in her tears, and without thinking Thabo pulled her into a tight hug. She still tried to hold her sobs but a few leaked through. She turned away from him slightly, to peek at the ambulance where Danny was now in. She took a deep breath and patted his arm.

"Come on." She croaked before moving forward, Thabo followed her into the back. He too had to go to hospital, have his injuries dealt with. Thabo watched Alice as she held Danny's hand tightly. She was whispering to him in a voice so quiet that despite the fact he was sat next to her he couldn't hear her. Of course, he was also trying his damn best not to as well. He knew the score, of course he did.

The journey didn't take long and soon Danny was being bustled out of the back and into the hospital. Alice and Thabo were directed into a waiting room where both were told that a nurse would be round soon to check on Thabo and also a Doctor when they had more information on Danny and his condition. Alice began to pace back and forth in the small empty waiting room the pair was in as Thabo stood nervously watching her. He'd never seen her like this...

"You should sit down Thabo." Alice muttered as she passed him. He nodded and sat down gingerly, his eyes still fixed on Alice.

"Alice." Thabo began in a soft tone but was cut off as she spun to face him.

"No Thabo!" Alice shouted causing Thabo to sit straighter, "Just don't ok." She told him softly as she noticed his obvious discomfort. "All this... it's not all Evan's fault..." Alice's voice broke slightly.

"What?" Thabo yelped jumping up before wincing slightly with pain. "Of course it's his fault!"

"No Thabo." Alice shook her head... "It's mine too." She cried, her voice breaking fully. She swiped away tears as Thabo moved towards her before walking away from him.

"How's it your fault?" Thabo asked in confusion, "It's not in any way your fault!"

"Of course it is Thabo! If I hadn't stormed off, you and Danny wouldn't have followed me and wouldn't have been involved. Instead, I'm stood here perfectly fine whilst my husband is no doubt fighting for his life because he's been shot and you, another member of my family, is also seriously hurt because you've been beat up! And me? Look at me." She exclaimed, gesturing to her body. "Completely scratch-free... if anyone should be hurt it's me!"

Thabo strode forward powerfully and pulled a tearful Alice into a gentle hug. He felt his shirt dampening slightly... god she had to be bad, Alice didn't cry... not in front him! After a few moments, he gently took her shoulders and pushed her away.

"Alice no." Thabo told her, "And Danny would say the same... he'd hate to hear you say that... it's not your fault Alice, it is Evan's. No one else's fault. Danny will be fine."

"But..." Alice began but was cut off by the sound of the door opening and a doctor walking in with a nurse. The nurse immediately wandered over to Thabo as the doctor looked to Alice.

"Mrs Trevanion..."


	16. Chapter 16

"LIV! CAROLINE,DUP!"

Fatani ran into the big house through the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Hello!" He Called again

Caroline came into the hallway just as Fatani spun round and the two collided.

"Calm down Fatani What on earth is the matter?"

"It's Evan!..well Danny!"

Dupe joined them into the hallway.

"What's the boyo done this time?" Dup said

"It's Danny...Well the both...They all got into some sort of fight At the bar...A gun was pulled...Danny's in a bad way man..."

"Danny Was shot!" Liv cried.

Fatani nodded.

"Where's Alice? And Thabo!" She added.

"At the hospital with Danny...i think one of you had better go along to...Alice wasn't great when they left."

Caroline and Liv went off as Dup pulled Fatani closer to him.

"What about Evan?"

"Don't know man...Him and Alice had a huge Row before he Ran off."

"I'm gunna get him."

"I couldn't tell you where he went Dup."

"Don't worry...go on on your way...thanks man."

"Is he ok?" Alice asked walking forward to where the doctor stood.

She sighed.

"Doc...please." Thabo added placing an Arm around Alice.

She Sat Alice down.

"Danny is unresponsive."

Alice frowned.

"What...What does that mean? Like...in a coma?"

"At the moment...yes...he's stable but...unresponsive."

Alice raised a hand to her mouth.

"How Serious is it?" Thabo asked.

"It's too early to tell i'm afraid...but we will be monitoring him very closely."

Alice nodded.

Speechless.

"Can..er...can i go...can we see him?" She whispered.

The Doctor nodded.

"Of course...he's right through there." She replied gesturing to the door.

The doctor Left leaving Alice and Thabo sat there.

"Shall we?" Thabo asked

The pair of them went into Danny's room where he lay all wired up. Alice let out a small gasp before placing a hand over her mouth as small tears began to fall.

"Come on Alice..." Thabo whispered supportively.

"I ...I Can't Thabo.."

"Sure you can...talk to him...you know let him know you're here..."

Alice looked to him as they both walked towards Danny's bedside.

She looked to Thabo as he gave her an encouraging nod.

She Cleared her throat.

"Er...hi Love...I...i just want to let you know...That...erm..that i'm here..."

Silence fell on the room apart from the occasional beeping from one of the machines.

Alice continued.

"Erm...just wanted you to know...i care about...er no...I Love you and I think you should get well...now...because we need you Danny..."

Just then there was a Gentle knock before the door slowly creaked open.

Alice turned around to see.

"Evan."


	17. Chapter 17

Thabo jumped up and rushed over to where Alice was stood, placing himself slightly in front of her, standing as tall as he could to try and protect her. Alice placed her hand on Thabo's arm and gently pushed him to the side, he looked down at her questioningly but she just nodded.

"It's ok..." Alice told him quietly.

"No it's not!" Thabo demanded, "Look at what you've done!" Thabo growled, "Happy are you? Danny's in a coma, Alice is in pieces, the family, including Liv no doubt heartbroken too!" Thabo shook his head.

"Well... it's not my fault!" Evan shouted, "It's..."

"Don't shout." Alice spoke up looking back at Danny, "He hates shouting..."

Evan disregarded her and continued, Alice sighed as she watched the two boys arguing. Thabo was standing up for her, she knew that, but she couldn't make out a word the pair were saying. Her thoughts were well and truly with her husband, god, Evan didn't even stop when he was stood in Danny's room.

"You act like your God, Evan!" Thabo growled, "You think you have so many problems and I'm not saying you've not had some bad times but come on! You're twenty one!"

"I don't need reminding of my age!" Evan barked back, "And yeh, I have problems, it's all I've ever had! What would you know?"

"More than you think!" Thabo replied walking forward, Alice was still stood watching them, temporarily frozen.

"Yeh right!" Evan laughed, "You had to grow up without a mum through your teen years?"

Thabo's eyes darkened even further, red was flooding his mind. Alice saw him tense and finally walked forward, placing her hand on his shoulder. He looked down at her, his top lip quivering slightly with anger. Alice patted his arm gently.

"Evan... please, just go." Alice pleaded with him, her voice was hoarse and scratched. Her eyes lacked any spark, they were dull. Maybe if Evan had been thinking straight, he'd have seen the difference in her, but he wasn't...

"And what if I don't?" Evan goaded, "He's..."

"I grew up without a mum too! In fact, I barely remember her!" Thabo exclaimed, "Happy now?"

"Not really! It's all your fault we're in this position, yours and Alice's!" Evan exclaimed, "You come here, tearing the family apart! If anyone took Danny, it's not that gang, it's you Alice!" He shouted in her face, tears sprang to her eyes and Alice's eyes flashed up towards him.

"Get out." Alice said in a low and dark tone.

"You heard her! Out! YOU have torn the family apart. Now do one before I do something I regret!" Thabo pushing Evan. Evan looked at him but decided against argument and stormed out of the room, slamming the door loudly leaving a shaking Thabo and an even more broken Alice.


	18. Chapter 18

Evan trudged back to Leopards Den. There were bags out the front. Charlotte sat on the step, Liv behind her, Daniel in her arms.

"Go on...give me all you've got." Evan said. "Guess those are my bags..."

Charlotte shook her head.

"Guess again." Liv said

A Young woman of about 20 stepped forward.

"Merry?" Evan said, shocked.

As He Studied her his eyes moved down.

"Oh My God...you're..."

"pregnant...yea."

Alice and Thabo sat in silence.

"You ok over there?" Thabo asked quietly.

Alice shrugged.

"I'm sure he'll be..."

"please...don't Thabo...I...i know you're trying to be supportive but i just need to think yea?"

He nodded.

"Sorry."

"Don't be...i get it." Thabo replied

"How...how Much..."

"5 months..."

"Wow..."

"Yea...Look i would have told you sooner...but when we broke up i didn't want you to feel like you owed it to me.."

"I'd never feel like that..."

Merry nodded biting her lip.

"Truth Is Evan...I...I Still Love you..."

"I never stopped Loving you..."

Merry Sighed.

"Please...forgive me evan..."

Evan cleared his throat and stood up.

"You er...you need somewhere to stay?"

Merry shuffled on the spot.

"Only if you have a room?"

"Yea..."

"I can get a hostel or..."

"Not round here you won't...wouldn't let you walk around by yourself.

Evan followed Merry out of his bedroom.

"Um...why don't you come and meet the family."

Merry nodded and slipped her hand into Evans. Evan slowly gripped hers as they went into the lounge. Dup, Caroline, Liv, Charlie, Nomsa and Max were all sat in silence as Evan crept in.

"Er...Eveyone this is...this is Merry...my..erm..." he cleared his throat.

"Hi." Merry said quietly.

"Merry this is Caroline My Gran, Dup her husband, Liv my sister, Nomsa an old friend and Max...my brother in law."

Charlotte got up and walked over to Merry holding out her hand.

"And i'm charlotte. Evan's Step Sister..." She said smiling at her.

Merry smiled back and took her hand.

"Nice to meet you charlotte... and everyone." She added.

Rosie crept in through the door. Alice spun round to look at her.

"Oh My God..Dad.." She breathed.

Alice got up and walked to her taking her hand.

"It's alright...he's stable...the doctors said..."

Rosie nodded and walked over to her dad.

"Oh Dad...what has he done to you?"


	19. Chapter 19

Thabo watched with soft eyes filled with sorrow as he watched Alice try and console a deeply upset Rosie. He admired the bond the two women shared, so close despite the fact they were always so far apart, and he admired how strong Alice was trying to be. How despite her own inner turmoil she pushed it all away and despite the fact it was pretty hypocritical, considering she didn't believe it herself, told Rosie and indeed himself that everything would be ok.

Slowly, he cleared his throat.

"I'll just go grab some coffee." He murmured before quickly exiting the room.

(x)

Dupe watched from a distance as he watched Merry get to know the family outside on the veranda. She seemed a nice girl, obviously all Evan needed in one package. The strange thing was, the girl seemed to be under the impression she was staying here. Dupe scoffed. Evan certainly didn't run the place and despite the fact everyone was being kind to Merry, all of them were in a sombre mood with Evan. That reminded him, he was meant to be taking Liv and Charlie to the hospital. He sighed... he'd be taken two other people too.

As Evan walked through after going to the bathroom, Evan caught him by the arm and pulled him round the side of the veranda. Evan stared at him.

"Listen boy, I know you love the girl and everythin' and she's pregnant with your baby. But you can't just offer her a room here." Dupe told him.

"Why not?" Evan asked incredulous.

"You have all day?" Dupe replied, "I'm sorry Evan but she isn't staying unless Alice says she can."

"Alice..." Evan squeaked, his voice faltering. God, he thought, she was never going to agree to any of this! Not after...

"Yes Alice. Usually it would be Danny but thanks to your antics, you have him lying in a hospital bed... I suppose Alice is in bits?" Dupe snarled, Evan was shocked, Dupe had never been so hostile towards him. "Alice is Danny's wife Evan... imagine yourself in her shoes for a minute, and think about other people for a change!" As Dupe began to pad off, Evan began to think. "I'm going to the hospital in five minutes... you and Merry come, on the way you can find a way to explain to your girl and also on how you're going to approach Alice."

(x)

"What's happened Alice?" Rosie murmured sadly as she rested her head on Alice's shoulder and stared at her dad. Both had managed to sit down, but Alice still had her arm wrapped around Rosie. Rosie had reverted to nothing more than a little girl in those moments... Alice sighed, she knew how scared Rosie must be.

"I don't know..." Alice whispered back, "I just wish it hadn't happened in this way."

(x)

Thabo was stood at the cafe when he heard Dupe's voice, he grinned, picking up the coffee's and turning round and walking over to the family. He saw Dupe with Liv and Charlie.

"Thabo! Man!" Dupe exclaimed, "You know where Alice is yah?"

"Yeh..." Thabo replied, Liv kissed his cheek gently, and Thabo smiled.

"How is he?" Charlotte asked, sounding more mature than her years.

"He's stable..." Thabo admitted, he looked at Charlotte who had turned away and was looking at something else. "It's Alice we need to worry about."

"Alice?" Liv frowned slightly.

"She's not good Liv. I dunno how much longer she can hold up this strong woman act. Rosie is in bits too but Alice... you know, I don't think she could handle much more... she's..." Thabo shook his head. "The smallest thing could set her off."

"How'd you know all this?" Dupe asked.

"I've been with her the whole time Dupe. I mean she even cried! Cried in front of me I mean!" Thabo exclaimed, he shook his head slightly. Liv patted his arm before taking the coffees off him.

Suddenly, Thabo saw Evan, he stiffened immediately, his eyes darkened with anger.

"What are you doing here?" Thabo asked through gritted teeth, "You have done enough damage! You have some nerve coming back here!"

"What's that meant to mean?" Liv asked her brother, eyes fixed on him.

"Go on tell them!" Thabo laughed, "No, not man enough are you! I'll tell you what he did... he came here shouting the odds, upsetting everyone... Alice... yeh, she's doing great now Evan you know, after you broke her even further, blamed her for Danny's situation! You're pathetic Evan... you don't deserve all that Alice has done for you."

"I..." Evan faltered before sighing. "Look Thabo... I... I need to speak to Alice."

"To apologize I hope!" Thabo announced.

"Yes, and to ask her the biggest favour of my life." Evan admitted wrapping an arm around Merry.

"You do have nerve." Thabo laughed until his eyes fell onto Merry's stomach. He shook his head and turned away from Evan, he took Liv and Charlotte into his arms, "Come on."

As they walked Merry stopped Evan.

"Evan... I don't think this is a good idea." She told him.

"Why not?" Evan asked.

"You've obviously caused a lot of trouble, and there's obviously a reason for you needed to see... Alice. You can't put us up unless you ask her can you?" Merry asked him.

Evan sighed and nodded.

"I've been an idiot... A first class prick, but now is not the time. I'll explain all at some point, but for now... for now, you, the baby and keeping you safe has to be my priority." Evan smiled.

Merry nodded, taking his hand as the pair followed on.


	20. Chapter 20

Everyone Sat around Danny's bedside. Evan and Merry crept forward as Evan gently tapped on the door.

Alice spun around and saw him stood there.

"Evan." Alice croaked.

The rest of the family turned round and threw daggered looks at him.

"Please. Just a moment...Alice." Evan said quietly.

Alice bit her lip.

Her head said no but her heart said yes.

"Could everyone leave us ...a moment ...please."

"Alice...you don't gotta.."

"Thabo...please."

Everyone Quietly and dubiously moved from the room.

"You have 5 minutes."

Evan nodded. For the first time he felt intimidated by Alice. He didn't know why...but her tone of voice unnerved him.

"I don't believe we've met." Alice continued gesturing to Merry.

Evan swallowed.

"oh ...yea...erm...Alice this is my Girlfriend Meredith Blane...Merry. Merry this is Alice...my step-mother."

Alice scoffed.

"Thought i was just a nuisance." She replied taking Danny's hand.

Evan cleared his throat as Merry shuffled slightly on the spot.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs Trevanion."

Alice dubiously took Merry's hand.

"Look Alice...i know i have caused a whole heap of trouble...but...I need an enormous Favour..."

"Do you now..."

"Merry Can't go home...not like this..."

"Evan..." Merry tried to interrupt

"please...she...she needs somewhere to stay..."

"Evan i can go home.."

"No...please Alice...i...i want her to stay..." Evan said bowing his head blushing.

Alice Sat back in her chair rubbing her eyes with her thumb and index finger before coming to rest on the bridge of her nose.

"You certainly pick your moments."

"Alice...i'm sorry for what happened...i am...it was never meant to be danny...never..."

"It shouldn't have been anyone..."

"I know..."

Alice threw her head back.

"ok...fine...1 week..."

"Thank you...Thank you Alice..."

"But you have to change your attitude...Get it? No more stropping about...go out and get yourself a job and sort yourself out Evan Adams...You've got a baby to think of now." Alice finished.

He nodded and dragged Meredith out behind him.

Alice took Danny's hand and rested her head on his arm exhausted.


	21. Chapter 21

**In case yer wondering who writes what... the chapters with odd numbers are me and even numbers are Nat :)**

The rest of the family had seated themselves in the cafe, happily taking the opportunity to take a break, have a drink and catch up on some food. Thabo however had merely picked at his food, downing his drink in one go. He was extremely restless, his eyes darting from one door to the other searching for any sign of Evan. He was worried. No one else has been there had they when he'd said all that stuff to Alice and Thabo was worried.

"Thabo." Liv said catching his attention. He turned to face her and looked down as she placed her hand on his knee. "Stop worrying."

"I can't help it Liv! You weren't there... it was awful! Alice is so good to us all... she doesn't deserve the way he's treated her." Thabo replied passionately, finally admitting his turmoil.

"Alice is tough." Liv reassured him, "She'll be alright."

"She's not super woman though Liv!" Thabo argued, he sighed and took Liv's hands. "I just... I care about her ok... I care about everyone in this family as they mean a lot to you. This isn't deserved and... Danny and Alice certainly don't deserve this."

Liv nodded before resting her head on his shoulder. Thabo was right... but Evan did seem different. She wondered what the story was. She didn't have long to wait either.

Dupe say Evan and rushed over to him. Evan smiled sheepishly and nodded at Dupe who nodded back.

"You make it work boy. Alice is a good woman doing this for you." Dupe told him before walking back. Evan took the information in, squeezed Merry's hand and then walked forward to where the rest of the family sat. Almost immediately he was met by Liv.

"Ok. Spill." Liv ordered, preventing Thabo from opening his mouth to Evan.

"Look... here's not the place to go into nitty gritty detail. I'll tell you that later but basically... Merry is going to be staying at Leopards Den... and I'm going to make... amends." Evan blurted.

"Amends?" Rosie asked.

"Yes... look, I got to go... get started." Evan murmured before walking off. Merry waved awkwardly at the family.

Rosie shook her head, "Come on guys, let's get back to Alice and dad."

(x)

Rosie walked faster than the rest of the family and reached the door to her father's room first. She placed her hand on the door but for some reason stopped to look through the window. She froze and looked on with a soft expression ; Alice was asleep upon her father's arm, clutching his hand. Despite all the wires, and them being in a hospital, they still looked sweet and as though they fit together.

"What you waiting for?" Dupe asked as he finally approached.

"I don't want to disturb them..." Rosie admitted.

"Danny... Alice... what he awake?" Thabo asked.

"No... look." Rosie whispered moving so the rest of the family could take a look. They all smiled before looking at one another. Unsure of what to do next.

"She can't stay here all night." Liv reasoned, "She just can't."

"No. I agree." Dupe replied, "She has Daniel to think about."

"15 minutes." Rosie murmured, looking once more at her stepmother, "Just give her fifteen minutes."

Everyone nodded in agreeance and sat down outside his room.


	22. Chapter 22

"Evan's brought his girlfriend back...and She's pregnant..." Alice looked before her at the silent almost lifeless body in front of her. She sighed Sadly.

"oh Danny!" She cried. "Where's your fight? The Danny i know would have flipped at that...but no...you're just laying there..." she closed her eyes tightly. "Don't give up...I Do Love you Daniel Trevanion...and i will wait for an eternity if it means i get to have you back in my arms."

"So...how's the baby and stuff?"

Meredith Giggled.

"And stuff? Oh My Evan you've got a lot to learn..."

"I Mean it Mers...Is everything you know..ok?"

"Everything is fine...A healthy baby boy."

Evan smiled as his eyes lit up slightly.

"We're having a son?"

Meredith nodded.

"You cool with that?" She asked.

"Cool with it? That's ace!"

Meredith sighed contentedly and lay back onto the fresh grass looking up at the bright blue sky.

"I have to Say Evan...you've surprised me..."

Evan lay next to her.

"Oh?"

"Yea...well for starters you took the whole baby thing better than i thought...but...secondly...why are you such a jerk to your family?" Meredith asked cautiously.

"A Jerk?" he questioned.

"Yea! I mean...you were never like that to me...not really...so...why does all your family hate you?"

"I...Well i..."

"Or should i be asking why do you hate them?"

"I don't Hate them!" He retorted.

"Ok then..." Meredith sat up to look at him. "Why do you hate Alice?"

Evan frowned and sighed.

"I don't...hate Alice..."

"Well...that's not what it looks like from here? And ...if i'm going to be honest here...constructively...i don't get it either...Alice seems Lovely...and i've only met her once! Why or how could you possibly hate someone who openly allows you into their home and then allows for a waif and stray..a pregnant waif and stray to stay with you?"

Evan fell silent as he blushed slightly.

"I've missed you Meredith..."

"And i've missed you too...but we've got a lot to do and sort...and so have you."

"It's gunna suck right?"

"Oh yea!" She laughed. "You are going to be swallowing a shed load of pride..."

"Great!"

"But...you'll feel all the better for it...and they will love you all the more."


	23. Chapter 23

Alice had her head rested back on Danny's arm again... all she wanted was for him to wake up and tell her everything was ok. But he didn't, and it was ripping her apart.

Rosie looked in from outside and nodded to the family, telling them unspoken she'd go in and get Alice. As soon as she opened the door, Alice sat up, looking across at her with broken, lifeless eyes that caused Rosie to grimace slightly. She'd never seen this side of Alice before. In actual fact, she doubted Alice had seen this side of herself before. She took a deep breath before walking forward.

"Alice, we're setting off home..." Rosie announced quietly.

"Ok." Alice whispered, her voice cracked slightly due to the high emotions of the day. "Yeh." She mumbled to Rosie, "I'm coming, just... just give me a minute."

Rosie nodded before walking outside and leaving Alice to say goodbye to her dad. She turned to the rest of the family.

"She's coming... she just you know needs a minute..." Rosie explained to them before sitting down once again.

(x)

"Where do I start?" Evan moaned looking at Merry from where he was sat in the office.

"Make a list." Merry suggested, "You priority should be, well... apologizing to people but since they aren't home yet... You need to find a job and stuff."

Evan nodded and rubbed his face with his hands. This was going to be a long and gruelling time for him and definitely not pleasant.

(x)

"I...I'll be back tomorrow... first thing." Alice murmured to Danny as she stroked his cheek gently, "Danny... please..." Alice didn't finish but instead closed her eyes and kissed his lips gently, trying to force away her tears. She'd love to stay there all night with him, but she knew Daniel had to come even before Danny and that Danny would want that. "I love you..." Alice whispered, as she squeezed his hand. She took one last look at her husband before making her way to the door.

On opening it, she noticed all of her family sat there. They all looked to her with compassion as she closed the door to Danny's room.

"Ready?" Dupe asked quietly. Everyone gave a nod including Alice who followed everyone out. Charlotte looked behind her as she was walking... noticing her mum walking out alone and slowed her pace a little until she was by her mums side. Slowly she stretched her arms around her mum, hugging her gently as she walked. Alice looked down at her and smiled before placing her arm around her daughter; and she couldn't help but wonder, what would she do without her?

(x)

"You do have a CV right?" Meredith asked Evan as she looked through the local paper at the job listings.

"No..." Evan replied, "You don't need CV's out here... I'll just go ask a few favours."

"Evan, dunno if you've noticed but you aren't exactly popular around here..." Merry sighed, "Look, I'll make you one."

Evan smiled, "Thanks." Before squeezing her hand gently. "I am sorry Merry... I never meant to drag you down this road..."

Merry simply smiled... he was worth it, and she knew that the old Evan was finally beginning to re-surface.


	24. Chapter 24

A Few days had passed. The family had been back and forth seeing Danny at alternate times. Alice had taken Daniel to see his Dad once or twice, but with no change, there wasn't much to be hopeful for.

Alice walked through the house and glanced into each room.

Each room Lacking happiness... excitement...laughter.

All 3 of which Danny erupted with.

Merry sat out on the Veranda with Liv, Thabo and charlotte chatting about baby things and names. She heard Charlotte mention her mothers name, Ismay.

Dupe and Caroline sat by the pool, their feet dipped just into the cool clear water.

Nomsa was in the kitchen sweeping around the table every now and again leaning down to give Jana a gentle stroke.

Evan sat in the lounge on his laptop sifting through job after job after job checking his CV then applying online. Throughout the week Evan had not been to see Danny. At All. She thought to herself as to why this might be. She leant on the door frame studying him carefully. He hadn't really spoken much to anyone throughout the week.

Evan turned to look at her.

"You..er...you ok there?" he asked quietly.

She nodded.

"Why haven't you been to see Danny?"

Evan turned to her again.

"i...just...i dunno...busy."

Alice frowned.

"Too busy to see your own step-father...i don't think so..."

Evan sighed.

"I have...honest...i've been...looking..."

"At?"

"I'm trying to find a job...been...working on interview technique and the like..."

"You're not fooling anyone Evan..." Alice muttered and went to walk from the door.

"Alice!" Evan called getting up and taking her arm.

"Don't you dare..."

"Please..."

"Evan..."

"I feel guilty...ok? Horribly Horribly guilty...it makes me feel sick every time i think of Danny lying there...if i would go back and change it would...at the drop of a hat...i swear...but i can't...and merry made me realise...it's time to fix things...i can't change them...but i can fix them."


	25. Chapter 25

Alice looked at Evan softly; she could see the sincerity ringing out clear in his tones, the genuine look in his eyes. She knew he meant it and she respected him for what he'd admitted to her. He was making an effort and she saw the old 'Evan' emerging.

"I'm glad you realised that." Alice smiled, "It's mature, sensible and more you Evan. I respect you for that." Evan was about to talk again when Alice cut him off by carrying on, he sighed when would he ever get the chance to ever apologize properly? "And, I'm on my way to go see Danny, you can tag along if you like?"

"Who else is going?" Evan asked nervously looking up at her.

"No one else." Alice replied, "I think you need to go on your own Evan." Evan looked up at her with wide eyes, "I mean without Merry, Liv, people who you probably wouldn't want to..." Alice mused searching for the right word, "You know what I mean yeh?"

"Yeh." Evan replied, "Sure, I'll just go put some shoes on and stuff."

Alice simply gave him a small smile before walking away. Evan stared at the place she'd been stood; he seriously didn't deserve Alice's kindness... no one else would give it him and he knew Alice had lost a lot of respect for him. She'd been pretty off with him all week too when he had been anywhere near her; not that he could blame her of course... her husband was in hospital because of him.

(x)

Olivia's hand was shaking... she clutched the phone so tightly her knuckles were white. She walked heavily through Leopards Den, she found Alice. She knocked quietly on the bedroom door, Alice called come in, her back to Liv as she rummaged around by the dresser.

Alice frowned as she didn't hear much of a reply. She turned and saw a pale faced Olivia. Alice gave her a questioning look and Olivia simply thrust the phone forward to Alice who took it. Alice answered it, watching as Olivia walked out of the room.

"He's... He's... you mean, Danny... he's showing signs of..."

(x)

Alice burst into Evan's room, he looked at her as did Merry who was sat in her underwear showing Evan her bump but an oblivious Alice did not notice the looks she received.

"Evan! COME ON!"

"What, wait a minute, I gotta..."

"NOW!" Alice insisted, "Evan!"

Evan shrugged at Merry who raised her hands, as Alice raced out of the house and into the Jeep, Evan struggled to keep up and before he'd even seated himself properly, Alice had floored the accelerator.

"Alice..." Evan murmured feeling slightly nervous as he clutched his seat tightly.

"Danny, he's showing signs..."

"Of what?"

"Waking up."


End file.
